Una historia un poco diferente
by Honey-sempai
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las edades entre Yukina y Kisa fueran al revés? ¿Y si Yukina tuviera 24 años? ¿Kisa tuviera 15? ¿Qué ocurriría si Yukina se enamorara de un chico 9 años menor que el?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Como tod s saben Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, sino a Nakamura Shungiku-sensei.  
Advertencia: Mala ortografía, posible OoC, shotacon, yaoi no tan yaoi, mi primer fic "oficial" de SH.  
Parejas: YukinaxKisa, TakanoxOnodera, HatorixChiaki, posible KirishimaxYokozawa.  
Yo: Pues si alguien lo ha leído en Mundo Yaoi es porque esa es mi otra cuenta, quería saber si les gustaba este fic aquí, si les gusta, pongo contii y si no, lo elimino, ya tengo 9 capítulos escritos en el otro foro, así que es su decisión.

Prologo  
"Una manera peculiar de conocerte"

Era un día hermoso y soleado en la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio, los pájaros cantaban, ehem, etto, en cierta parte de esta hermosa y enorme ciudad, esta un chico apurándose a llegar a la escuela de pelo negro sedoso, ojos cafes como almendra, piel blanca de unos 15 años llamado Kisa Shouta.  
-Mama, ya me voy a la escuela.- Se despide mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.  
-Que te vaya bien, Shouta.- Le responde la señora Kisa, entregándole dinero para el almuerzo.  
-Hai, mama, llegare algo tarde, quiero pasar a una librería a comprar un manga.- Le explica mientras corre por llegar temprano.  
-Ok, ya ni modo.- Le contesta la mujer a su hijo, se mete de nuevo en su "humilde" hogar.  
Mientras tanto, Shouta corría por llegar a tiempo, nunca ha logrado llegar temprano, el pelinegro corre tan rápido que no se da cuenta que está a punto de chocar con otra persona, un "poco" mayor, como este es un fic, lo esperado ocurre, Shouta choca con la persona enfrente de él, a punto de caer, pero siente una mano posándose sobre su cintura ayudándole a no caer, el pelinegro voltea a ver y puede ver a un chico altísimo de pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, piel medio clara, de unos 24 años, llamado Yukina Kou.  
-Lo siento, es que tengo mucha prisa, a-adiós.- Alcanza a decir Shouta, porque sale corriendo, pero el otro chico es rápido y lo alcanza en la entrada de la secundaria.  
-Oye, ¿por qué tanta prisa?- Le pregunta muy curioso el mayor.  
-Se me hace tarde para entrar a la escuela, adiós, me tengo que ir.- Le responde a prisa el menor tratando de huir, pero el mayor no se lo permite.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Yukina Kou, soy artista, especialista en arte japonés, tengo 26 años. ¿Y tú?- Le pregunta con mucha curiosidad el mayor.  
-S-Soy Kisa Shouta, estudio en la secundaria, tengo 15 años.- Se presenta el menor.

Fin Prologo


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"Enamorándome de ti"

El pelinegro estaba en la clase de su maestro más estricto, pero aun así estaba pensando en lo guapo que era ese chico castaño, hasta que oye una voz que lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos...

-Kisa! Podría decirme de que he estado hablando toda la clase.- Le pregunta su maestro, un tipo X.

-Ah! El Demonio, digo X (1)-sensei.- Le responde muy nervioso el menor.

-Responda de que he estado hablando toda la clase.- Le exige de nuevo el maestro.

-N-No lo sé, n-no estaba prestando atención.- Le vuelve a contestar el menor con miedo.

-¡Castigado! Se queda después de clases, tengo que hablar con usted, Kisa.

-Hai, sensei.- Responde ya un poco más aliviado el menor.

Así, el pelinegro se queda media hora después de la salida, una vez, librado del castigo, se dirige a cierta librería para comprar un nuevo manga, se dirige a la sección de mangas shojo y le parece oír una voz demasiado familiar.

-¡Estas son las recomendaciones de la semana!-Les muestra una lista cierto chico castaño.- Ah, pero si es Kisa-chan.

-¿"Kisa-chan"? ¿Por qué el "chan"?- Le pregunta el menor.

-¡Que tierno! ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Un niño de 8 años! ¡¿Pero no es peligroso andar solo a esa edad?!- Pregunta una de las chicas con las que estaba Yukina.

-Tengo 15 años, no 8.

-Entonces, eres un loli-shota! Kyaaaa!- Se ponen a gritar como fangirls.

-No soy loli-shota, soy un chico normal.- Responde sonrojado el violable de Kisa.

-Kisa-chan, te parece si nos vemos al rato para comer.- Le pregunta el sexy de Yukina.

-Tal vez, primero voy a comprar un manga.- Le responde el menor.

-¿Quieres que te diga las recomendaciones?- Le pregunta de nuevo el sexy mayor.

-Hai, Yukina-san.- Le contesta el violable menor.

-Pues son esta, esta y esta.- Le señala los mismos que a las chicas.

-Uhm, pero comprare el que editó Takano Masamune y uno de Yoshikawa-sensei.

-Hai, como digas, Kisa-chan.- Le responde el (sexy) mayor.

Así, Kisa compra los mangas y se va a comer con el sexy seme Yukina, mientras hablaban un poco.

-Entonces, te gustan los mangas shoujo, Kisa-chan, a mi igual.- Hablaba el sexy Yukina, mientras a su alrededor se podían ver flores y brillitos.

-Hai, en especial, los de Yoshikawa-sensei.- Le responde el (violable) menor.

De esa manera estuvieron hablando como una hora, hasta que Kisa se dio cuenta que tenía que irse a su casa.

-Bueno, Yukina-san, tengo que irme, okaa-san debe estarme esperando, adiós.- Se despide el menor, mientras le da un beso...en la mejilla, dejando a Yukina un poco sonrojado.

Una vez que Kisa se va, Yukina se prepara para irse, aun pensando en el menor.

-Kisa-chan es muy tierno.- Pensaba en voz alta el mayor.

Mientras eso ocurría con Kisa y Yukina, en otra parte de esa misma ciudad estaba un chico de unos 15 años también, pero de pelo castaño y desordenado, ojos verdes como esmeralda, piel algo blanca, llamado...

-Ritsu! Ah, allí estas, Ritsu, te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato.- Le reclama a su hijo una señora de unos 40 años, igualita físicamente a Ritsu.

-Gomen, okaa-san, pero estaba muy concentrado leyendo.- Se disculpa el menor, así es, el chico es Onodera Ritsu.

-Ok, pero ya vamos a comer, Ritsu.- Le dice a su hijo.

-Ya voy, okaa-san.- Le contesta mientras se levanta para ir al comedor.- Okaa-san, ¿otou-san sigue en el trabajo?

-Hai, ya sabes que tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado.- Le responde a Ritsu.

De esa manera, estuvieron hablando toda la comida, cuando terminan llaman a los sirvientes para que recojan los platos y la mesa, ambos se dirigen a cierta librería, donde Ritsu quería comprar un libro.

-Bienvenidos, ¿buscan algo en especial?- Les pregunta cierto chico seme llamado Yukina.

-Hai, pero yo lo busco, muchas gracias.- Le contesta Ritsu.

Así, Onodera se dirige a donde encontraría el libro, cuando ve a cierto adulto comprando un manga.

-Buenas tardes, ya encontró lo que buscaba.- Le pregunta Yukina a cierto adulto de 27 años, pelo negro, ojos cafes como almendras, de piel blanca, llamado Takano Masamune.

-Hai, Yukina-san.- Le responde el mayor.

-Entonces, venga, para que lo pague.- Le dice de nuevo el sexy Yukina.

De esa manera, Ritsu se enamora de ese hombre, aun sin saber su nombre.

Fin Capitulo 1

Yo: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, pero lo de X-sensei le puse así porque no es importante saber su nombre, tal vez en futuros capítulos aparezcan personajes de Junjou y uno que otro OC mío.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"Un amor prohibido"**

Era una nueva mañana, otro bello día en la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio.

Con Kisa...

-Shouta, ya despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela.- Despierta a su hijo, la señora Kisa.

-Hai, okaa-san, ya voy.- Así, con mucho sueño, se despierta el menor.

Kisa va rumbo a la escuela, pero pasa junto a cierta librería, en donde trabaja cierto seme sexy, ahí lo ve, coqueteando con las chicas que "casualmente" pasaban por ahí. Sigue su camino, al llegar se encuentra con sus 3 amigos, uno de ellos Onodera, otro de pelo castaño, ojos azules, piel medio clara, llamado Yoshino Chiaki. El tercer chico de pelo negro, ojos azules, piel medio clara, llamado Yokozawa Takafumi.

-Buenos días, Kisa-san.- Le dice el de orbes esmeralda.

-Ohayo, Kisa-kun.- Lo saluda Chiaki.

-Kisa.- Le dice Yokozawa.

-Ohayo, Ricchan, Yoshino, Yokozawa-san.- Los saluda el pelinegro.

Los cuatro se dirigen al salón de clases, para su "desgracia" les tocaba literatura, con su profesor Kamijou, mejor conocido entre los alumnos como "Oni No Kamijou", al entrar ven a su profesor ahí, un hombre de 31 años, pelo castaño claro, ojos del mismo color, piel medio morena, llamado Kamijou Hiroki.

-Ohayo, Kamijou-sensei.- Lo saludan los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Ohayo, Kisa, Yoshino, Yokozawa y Onodera.- Los saluda de vuelta el "Demonio".- Pasen todos a sus lugares iniciaremos la clase.

Después de todo un cansado día de clases, al fin es la hora de la salida, todos se dirigen en sus grupos de amigos a diferentes sitios, pero con un grupo en particular (Kisa, Yokozawa, Onodera y Chiaki).

-Oye, Kisa-san, ¿a dónde vas a ir? ¿Tus padres no llegan sino hasta más tarde, no?- Pregunta Onodera, aunque más que preguntar la última, lo afirma.

-Pues, voy a la librería Marimo.- Responde simplemente el pelinegro.

-¡Vamos todos!- Dice a lo Chiaki el de orbes azules (Chiaki).

Así es como todos se dirigen a la librería donde trabaja cierto seme sexy, cuando este ve a Kisa, no duda en acercarse a saludarlo, las chicas de ayer no se sorprenden, sino que sonríen muy misteriosamente.

-Hola, Kisa-chan, ¿viniste a verme?- Pregunta el sexy seme mayor.

-Hola, Yukina-san, solo vengo con mis amigos.

-Kisa-san/Kisa/Kisa-kun.- Lo llama cada uno de sus amigos.- ¿Quién es este chico?

-Es Yukina Kou, trabaja aquí.- Les responde simplemente el violable menor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Conoces a este tipo sexy y no nos dijiste?!-Gritan sorprendidos dos de ellos, Yokozawa era el único que actuaba muy tranquilo, aunque por dentro se "muriera" de ganas de saber más sobre ese hombre, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Etto, algo así, solo lo conocí de casualidad.- Dice el menor algo nervioso jugando tiernamente con sus dedos, viéndose mas violable de lo que es para el sexy mayor.

-Nos veremos después, Kisa-chan, sino me van a regañar por no trabajar.- Se despide algo triste el súper sexy mayor.

-Hai, nos vemos, Yukina-san.- Se despide de vuelta el violable menor.

-Oye, Kisa-san, ¿podemos ir a la sección de literatura?- Pregunta el de orbes esmeralda.

-Hai, Ricchan, vamos, Yokozawa-san y Yoshino.- Responde el pelinegro.

Así, fueron a la sección de Literatura, donde estaba cierto hombre (Takano) también sexy, como siempre buscaba algún libro que le llamara la atención, mientras leía un poco para ver si le interesaba. Cuando lo vio, Ritsu se sonrojó, sus tres amigos lo notaron, incluso el mayor, pero, por la "vergüenza" de haber sido descubierto, Onodera se va corriendo de ahí, siendo perseguido por sus amigos, porque después de todo, eso es lo que los demás llaman "amor prohibido".

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Yo: SH no me pertenece, sino estarían mis OTP *w***


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**"El regreso de un viejo amigo"**

Era un nuevo día, apenas amanecía en la casa de Chiaki, su mama lo despierta para ir a la escuela.

-Chiaki, ya despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela, además, te espera una sorpresa.- Dice su mamá, de una manera un poco...misteriosa.

-¿De qué hablas, okaa-san?- Le pregunta Chiaki.

-De nada, ya lo veras cuando llegues a la escuela.- Le contesta la señora Yoshino.

Así, Chiaki se dirige a la escuela, después de una media hora, al fin llega, ve a 2 de sus amigos, Onodera y Yokozawa, Kisa siempre llegaba cuando sonaba la campana.

-Ohayo, Onodera-kun.- Lo saluda como siempre Chiaki.

-Ohayo, Yoshino-san.- Le devuelve el saludo.

-Ohayo, Yokozawa-kun.- Saluda esta vez al de orbes azules.

-Yoshino.- Le devuelve el saludo.

En ese momento, llega corriendo Kisa, igual que siempre, aunque detrás de él, Chiaki vio a un chico de su edad, de pelo castaño chocolate, ojos marrones rojizos, llamado...

-¡¿Yuu?! ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?!- Prácticamente grita sorprendido.

-Ohayo, Chiaki, a partir de hoy estudiare aquí.- Le responde el chico sexy que responde al nombre de Yanase Yuu.

-Yoshino/Yoshino-san/Yoshino.- Lo llama cada uno de sus amigos: Kisa/Onodera/Yokozawa.- ¿Quién es él?

-Etto, él es Yanase Yuu, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.- Les responde simplemente.

-¡¿Que?!- Gritan dos de ellos, Yokozawa actuaba tan...Yokozawa como siempre.

-Etto, acaba de sonar la campana para entrar a clases.- Dice el sexy Yuu.

-Hai, vayamos a clases.- Responde Chiaki.

De esa manera, los 4 se dirigen a clases, pero no llegan a tiempo, Kamijou ya estaba en clase y no los dejó pasar, poniéndolos en evidencia.

Mientras eso pasaba con los ukes, con Takano...

-Tienes que entregar el manuscrito hoy, Takano-san.- Le dice un empleado de ventas.

-Hai, hai, le diré a la mangaka que lo entregue hoy.- Le responde el sexy Takano.

-Oye, Takano-san, Yoshikawa-sensei no ha entregado el manuscrito.- Le comenta un empleado de 28 años, pelo castaño, ojos azules, piel medio blanca, llamado...

-Uhm, "llámala" y dile que el plazo de entrega es HOY.- Le responde el sexy pelinegro.

-Hai, le llamare, Takano-san.- Responde Hatori mientras se dirige a su lugar para "llamarla".

-¿Moshi, moshi?- Se oye la voz de "la" mangaka.

-Ah, Yoshikawa-sensei, ¿ya tiene el manuscrito, no?- Pregunta un poco amenazador.

-Etto, y-ya c-casi, s-solo, me falta l-la m-mitad.- Contesta algo "nerviosa".

-El plazo de entrega es para HOY, me oye, Yoshikawa-sensei.- "La" amenaza.

-Etto, h-hai, Hatori-san.- Le responde todavía "nerviosa".

Mientras, con los ukes...

-Ah, al fin, es la salida.- Suspira con alivio un uke de pelo negro (Kisa).

-Hai, vamos a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo.- Dice otro uke, este de pelo castaño (Ritsu).

Así como lo leen, les dejaron un trabajo sobre...la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aunque como era un trabajo en parejas a todos les tocaron diversos temas.

-Oye, Onodera-kun, ¿en dónde van a hacer el trabajo tú y Kisa-kun?- Le pregunta un uke de ojos azules (Chiaki).

-En la biblioteca, ¿y donde lo harán tú y Yanase-san?- Le contesta y le devuelve la pregunta.

-Igual, Yokozawa-san, ¿en dónde hará su trabajo con Takatsuki-san?- Le pregunta ahora al otro de orbes azules.

-Uhm, quedamos que nos veríamos en la biblioteca.- Le responde.

-Lamento haberte dejado solo, pero Yuu es nuevo y...- Dice excusándose el pobre uke (Chiaki).

-Hai, hai, entiendo.- Contesta otra vez el uke (Yokozawa).

De esa manera, los cinco ukes se dirigen a la biblioteca, en el camino ven pasar a cierto hombre súper sexy(Takano), en ese instante, Ritsu se sonroja y todos, menos Yuu, se acuerdan de él, se empiezan a reír, incluso Yokozawa, vamos, a quien no le parecería divertido ver a un amigo súper sonrojado, casi como un tomate.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! Mejor vamos a estudiar.- Dice aun súper sonrojado.

-Hai, vayamos.- Dice tranquilamente Kisa para quitar la atención de Ritsu, quien cada vez se ponía mas rojo.

Llegan, ven a cierto seme sexy (Yukina) en su horario de trabajo, al ver al menor (Kisa), corre a saludarlo, despertando los celos de las "fans" del sexy seme.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Kisa-chan? ¿Viniste a verme?- Pregunta con brillitos y flores desprendiendo de él, provocando un sonrojo en el pelinegro (Kisa).

-No, lo que pasa es que voy a trabajar en un proyecto con Ricchan, pero primero quisimos venir a comprar mangas y libros.- Responde el violable menor.

-Ah, ok, que les vaya bien, Kisa-chan.- Le contesta mientras se va.

Los ukes cuando terminan de comprar, se dirigen a la biblioteca a buscar sobre su tema, pues el trabajo era para el día siguiente, se apresuran, cuando llegan se dirigen a las computadoras, allí, empiezan a investigar, por casualidad, encuentran de un anime sobre Historia, se disponen a verlo, cuando terminan de eso hacen su trabajo, todos se dirigen a la casa de Ritsu para dormir, ya que es la casa más cercana, llegan, se ponen pijamas infantiles, pero como el pantalón les queda muy largo, se ponen la pura playera, que les llega a la altura de los muslos, haciéndolos ver violables, digo...tiernos.

**Fin capítulo 3**


End file.
